Super Market Love
by Golden Saru
Summary: Hakkai and his parents move to a new city; he is expecting the worst, until he meets a boy with crimson eyes.


(A/N: Okay, I am going to write 58 ficceh! cheers It is based on this book I read in English class...so here it goes.) 

Title: Super Market Love. 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Hakkai and his parents move to a new city, he is expecting the worst, until he meets a boy...with crimson eyes. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gensomaden Saiyuki, or any other Saiyuki series, nor do I own the book this Fanfiction is based on. 

** Super Market Love **

"It's huge..." The boy sitting in the backseat of a large, astro van said as the car stopped in front of a giant house. 

"It's huge...and it's ours!" His father said enthusiastically. The man got out of the car and opened the trunk, so he could retrieve a few bags. Hakkai got out too, but instead of helping, he strode up to the house and called out to his father. 

"Dad! Do you have the keys?" He asked, loudly. His father tossed him the keys. Hakkai hesitantly inserted the key into the hole, and turned it. The door opened with a loud _Creeeek_, and Hakkai stepped in, closing the door behind him, halfway. He examined the house for a good half an hour. He looked around the large living room, and paced the house back and forth. He wasn't happy. 

He sighed to himself, and decided to take a look upstairs. He climbed the small flight of stairs, and discoverd a long hallway. Three doors on the left, and three doors on the right, one door at the end. The last door caught his eye. He slowly walked to the door and grasped the knob. He gave it a slight turn and pushed it open. He gasped when the beam of sunlight made contact with his eyes. When he moved to the left a little, he squinted his eyes and pushed up his glasses. There was a large window right at the end of the room. It was tall, and decorated with a pair of Magenta colored curtains. He now paced this room, back and forth, until he discovered a closet. 

He pulled open the door and gasped when he discovered a painting board, and a set of paints. He used to paint a lot at his old house, and school. I small smile grazed his lips, as he picked up the easle and paint set. He set it up right next to the window. At least he found a slight plus side to this new house. He heard his mother and father entering the house, they were talking loudly, and they seemed very happy. He walked out of the room and leaned over the stair railing so his parents were in view. 

"Can I have the room at the end of the hall?" He asked from above. His parents looked at each other and exchanged small nods, then they looked up at him. 

"Of course, Hakkai." His mother said smiling. He turned around and went to his new room. His bags were still in the living room, but that didn't concern him at the moment. He took a seat in the middle of the room. He had gotten a little sleepy, and decided to lay down after a few minutes. He just thought to himself, for a long while until he dozed off. 

"Hakkai! Hakkai dear? You in there?" His mother called out from the other side of the door. Hakkai sat up rather quickly, he was a little suprised. _How long have I been sleeping?_ He thought to himself before speaking. 

"Yeah, mom...Did you need something?" He asked as he stood up and brushed his clothes off. So much dust for a new house. 

"Could you do me a favor and go to the market, we do need some food if we are going to live here." She laughed to herself a little. Hakkai actually enjoyed shopping at the market, at least he did before they moved. He walked towards the door and stepped out next to his mother. 

"Yeah, I guess. Do you have a list?" He asked as he turned to her. 

"Yup, here you go. Also, the market is only down the street! Isn't that great?" She turned around and trotted down the stairs, after handing him the list. Hakkai followed, but advanced towards the front door. 

"I'll be back soon." He called out as he opened the door. He walked along the path in front of his house, and began walking down the sidewalk. There were quite a few people out today. He remembered his parents telling him to try and meet new people when they got there, but Hakkai was not interested in "new people". He started down the street, until a large sign that read Super Market came into view. He increased his pace a little and reached his destination. He stepped on the small, black mat in front of the store, and the automatic doors slid open. He walked inside and glanced around the market. One thing caught his eye. A boy. A boy with crimson hair. Though it was not your everyday hair color, it was attracting and almost beautiful. He waved it off, though he was happy he was actually paying attention to other people. 

"Thanks. Be sure to come by again." The boy with the crimson hair said. The customer returned his kindness with a selfsih, grunt. _ Don't have to be such a bitch about it, you old hag_ the boy thought to himself. If it was his idea, he wouldn't be so nice to these customers. Everyone was the same; rude, ugly, and stupid. He was used to it though. He looked up and Green met Crimson. His eyes widened. He had never seen this guy here before. 

"Cash or Credit?" The woman at the register asked as the boy with the crimson locks placed the groceries into the paper bags. 

"Cash." He spoke so softly, so caring. He handed her the money. The boy with the crimson hair kept his eyes locked on the boys hands, he didn't even notice the mayonaise jar slipping out of his grasp. The loud _ Crash_ got him out of his daze. 

"Goddammit Gojyo!" The manager whispered to him as he knelt down to help clean up the mess. 

"I'm sorry, sir...I wasn't paying attention." He stuttered with his words, he was embarassed. 

"I swear, one more scew up and you are out of here." The manager threatened. Gojyo picked up the last piece of glance and stood up, brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. Crimson met Green. Gojyo hesitantly handed the boy the bags. 

"Gojyo, the least you could do is carry out this young man's bags." The woman at the register stated.Gojyo nodded and grabbed several bags. He followed the man out of the store and ran into him when he stopped. 

"I'm sorry!" He said after he bumped into him. Hakkai turned around and gave him a reassuring look. 

"No need to be, it was my fault, but I did just remember something." He sweatdropped and spoke with pauses."I actually walked here, so..." He trailed off. 

"Oh...well, I'm on break in about ten...so if you want to wait, I can carry your shit home." Gojyo smiled. As did Hakkai. 

"That would be great, I'll wait. Sure." Gojyo took the bags back to the backroom, and Hakkai took a seat outside, waiting for the boy with the Crimson eyes to return. 

(A/N: So...lets see, this was my first 58 ficceh! How'd it go? I'll continue if I get some good reviews. It gets better. :D Thank You all! ; ;) 


End file.
